The lion and the lamb
by Femi-Foxx
Summary: What if Edward hadn't came back from Alaska when he had came close to killing Bella that one day at school. What if he had came back five years later and was set up on a date with Bella thanks to Alice. How would things turn out? -pics in profile-
1. A blind date

**OI, this is the second new story I came up with. Bella is human and Edward along with the rest of the cullens are vampires. Edward's appearance will just be the (23 year) old picture of him in here. Since he's passing for that any now and then. Enjoy!**

**Song - Lion by Rebecca St. James**

**( a playlist will be made for this tomorrow and uploaded on my profile so you can hear the songs for this story )**

* * *

**B.P.o.V**

Let's just say it all started when my best friend Alice Brandon suggested we go on blind dates... well more or less.. I go on a blind date. She had set me up with a 'friend' of hers that I had met a couple of times. She said that he had been a jerk the first time I had met him but it was because he was having a bad day... or something like that. I asked for his name and she never told me. She said that we had went to high school together and that was that.

I didn't know what she was talking about but I let out a sigh. I was twenty three and still alone in the world. I hadn't met anyone that made me feel like all those sappy love movies could actually happen in real life. Alice wanted me to not be lonely anymore and be able to go triple dating with her, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. I was grateful that Rosalie and I finally got along after all these years. But you know what I thought was funny... What ever happened to the fifth one that had been with him? I only met him once and then he had never came back to school. I even forgot his name, it was weird but I never really thought about it til now.

One thing I did notice over the years about Alice and the rest of her 'family' was that they were abnormally beautiful, there wasn't one flaw I found with them. Their eyes were the weirdest of color, i don't think I've ever seen anyone with topaz colored eyes before besides their whole family. They still looked the same since the day I had met them at highschool. But they had bonded with the plain old girl and we had been friends ever since. I don't know what made Alice decide that I would suddenly be her best friend, but I accepted it. For some reason this whole blind date was making me nervous as hell. Bad enough for the past five years It felt like someone was watching me sleep or go places.

I still lived in forks for now, but I had plans to move somewhere else and maybe go to college. Working at Newton's shop wasn't going to be my life that was for sure. Alice had dragged me off to go shopping yesterday and today we hung out and when six o clock came around, she began to work her magic on me to make me stunning. Which I highly doubted I could ever pull off such a word. But by the time she was done, I was beginning to believe it. I was wearing a cute pink dress that had a flow upon itself whenever I took a step in the low heels and my hair was lightly curled and just enough make up to make my eyes pop a bit. I waited until it was seven thirty before the door bell rang. I glanced nervously at Alice and she giggled.

" Don't worry, it's going to be a really nice night. You'll like it. "

Alice seemed so sure of her self I was beginning to think she was psychic or something. I chuckled nervously, it sounded a bit forced... hell it felt a bit forced. I let out a sigh and was about to call the whole thing off until she pushed me off towards the door to answer it. I felt like my heart was beating some beat to a hardcore band or something. It felt like it was going to just jump out of my chest. My hand went on the knob and turned. Once i opened it, my eyes looked up a bit to meet the face of someone I had seen for five years. Even though I had only layed eyes on him for one day back in high school, he had a face that was unforgettable. It felt like I had forgotten to breathe, his golden topaz eyes looked into mine and it felt like there was electricity in the air. The Greek god before me would most likely be disappointed with me. I didn't feel like I was pretty enough to even be staring at him.

" Breathe Bella, Breathe. "

I inhaled some of the sweet tasting air and chuckled nervously, finally able to avert my eyes towards the door frame. Edward extended his hand and I took it. A shiver ran through my body due to the coldness of his hand, but that didn't matter to me. He was just like the rest of the Cullens, a bit cold but utterly beautiful. I walked with him, until a familiar silver volvo came into view. He let go of my hand and opened the door for me. I blushed lightly and slid in. Edward seemed to have to recollect himself as he shut the door. It sounded like he muttered something to himself but I ignored it, it was probably the whispers of the wind as they blew by. Soon Edward came into the car and started up the engine, it purred to life. His eyes went to me for a quick glance then he drove off. It was silent for a moment until he broke it.

" My name is Edward... In case you forgot. "

" I didn't. "

His eyes seemed to brighten up a bit when I had said those words. It was true, once I had seen his face that day had hit me. I was refreshed with his face, his name. But also how he had acted when he had first met me. It was like I had stabbed him or something, at least that's how Mike Newton had once put it. I glanced out towards the window, which was a mistake on my part. The way the trees were blurring past us sent my heart in to over drive. I held on to the handle and spoke quickly.

" Will you slow down?! Are you nuts or something... your going... over a hundred! "

" Alright, I will save you from having a heart attack... Better? "

He had asked once his speed went to at least seventy-five, I nodded for a moment and tried to calm myself down. I would be paired up with a speed demon for a date. Ugh, why did I even have to be set up on a date. It was a bit a quiet, but it wasn't awkward or anything. It actually felt comfortable not to have to say anything during the quick drive. I felt safe somehow when I was with the male beside me. Soon he had pulled up against the curb. I was about to open my own door when suddenly Edward had already opened it for me. It was strange, one second he was right there beside me and then the next...the door was opened.

I hesitated for a little bit, Edward extended his hand towards me, his eyes told me I could trust him. I obeyed, took his hand in mine and he led me towards an Italian restaurant. A blond waitress looked at Edward longer than necessary, scowled at me then lead us towards a booth. Edward spoke up, telling her to get us a booth towards the back where it was mostly empty. I thought it was a little weird but shook off the thought. Soon we were seated, she asked what we had water. Edward ordered nothing but water. I ordered some fettuccine Alfredo. I turned towards him and spoke.

" Not eating?... "

" Not hungry. "

I nodded and glanced around for a moment. I didn't think it was weird that people didn't eat anymore. Alice never seemed to eat either. I thought it was weird at first but got used to everyone I knew not eating that sometimes I'd end up forgetting to eat for hours on end. Alice would have to remind me whenever I started to get dizzy. I stopped my thoughts when I felt eyes on me, I glanced up and soon found myself lost in Edward's topaz eyes. i felt like doing nothing more than touching his hand or kissing him. I had to mentally slap myself and force my self to magically look away from his eyes. A blush came across my cheeks as I looked down. Edward broke the silence once more with an odd question.

" What are you thinking about? "

" At the moment... you. "

" Oh?... What about me? "

" You just seem so different... well I used to the kind of different thanks to Alice and the rest of your family... It's just weird... I don't know how to explain it. I'm rambling now and sounding stupid... "

" No, no, your not... tell me, I'm curious. "

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped, the waitress had came and placed my water down at the table. She glanced between the both of us and then looked at Edward with eyes filled with lust. I was ready to stand up and yell 'take him already' but why did I suddenly have this impulse? I barely met Edward and I was already feeling jealousy towards any girl that wanted him. I didn't blame her though, Edward's god like appearance most likely made girls swoon and then fall on their knees for him to do things with them. But when I looked over towards Edward, he was still looking at me. It was as if he had been staring at me the whole time and had taken no notice to the waitress that suddenly let out a huff and walked away.

" Will you start now since our interruption has departed. "

" Um... Yes... First off, you don't eat... neither does the rest of your family. I find that a little odd, but it's no big deal I guess. A lot of people don't eat now and days... though they are mostly anorexic and you look pretty fine to me... besides the light purple bags underneath your eyes. Do you not get any sleep or something ? "

" You could say that. "

" How come you left that day and never returned?... "

" you actually noticed?...and remember? "

" Well yeah, you weren't exactly the nicest thing to me when you did leave so it's hard to forget. "

" I apologize for that day for acting so rude, I had just been...dealing with something.. but I came to terms with it. "

" I imagine so...I mean five years?... "

" It's been that long... i forget how quickly time can pass by. It had been in your best interest for you to had forgot me. I'm rather dangerous... I shouldn't even be doing this... But Alice has a way.. "

" Yeah she does... i don't see how your so dangerous, you seem pretty fine and nice to me. "

" Well it's because you don't actually know me. "

" Maybe I'd like to. "

" I don't know if I should let you..."

I ignored his words since the waitress had came. If he had been so keen on me not being in his life then why did he even agree to doing this with Alice? I picked at my food for a little bit rethinking the conversation that had just happened. Why did he keep thinking he was dangerous? It wasn't like he was some sort of monster.. Even if he was, it didn't matter. My thoughts went to Jacob's story he had told me years ago. 'The cold ones' is what they had been called. I had lost contact with Jacob when he turned sixteen, he was suddenly too cool for me or whatever and ran with some pack of boys that lived on the reservation with him. I would see him occasionally when I went into town. He seemed to have some emotion I wasn't aware of in his eyes, he'd say hello but that was as far as things went. Edward had broken me out of my thoughts once more by asking that same damn question.

" What are you thinking about? "

" Why do you always ask that? "

" It just frustrates me a bit since I can't read ...your expressions or anything... "

" You make it sound like your upset cause you can't read minds or something. "

I chuckled lightly and took a bite out of the food. Out of the corner of my eyes, Edward looked like he had just seen a ghost or something but he collected himself once more and smiled. I smiled back, blushed a bit and then asked that question just to see what he would say.

" What are _you_ thinking about? "

" You of course. "

I shook my head in embrassesment and ate a few more bites before saying I was done. He nodded and asked for the check then placed a twenty dollar bill on the table for the lady to pick up. His arm went around my waist, and it felt right. It felt like that's where it had belonged. I leaned into Edward and we walked like some love struck couple over towards his car. He opened my door, shut it for me and went around to get in himself.

" Always the gentlemen. "

" It was the way I was taught. "

He smiled over towards me and then we drove back to Alice's house. She had moved out of Esme's and Carlisle's huge mansion-esque place to get her own house with Jasper since they were married. I would spend the night every now and then at her house and then go back to Charlie's. Though I was planning on taking a plane out of here soon and getting a place of my own. Before Edward could even utter the question, I spoke.

" I'm thinking about what the future holds. I'm thinking about moving out of forks... I don't know where I'll go but I feel like I don't really belong here anymore... or i never actually did... I was just here.. waiting. "

" Waiting for what? ... "

" I don't know... maybe waiting for you. "

I hadn't noticed that we had stopped, Edward's gaze had shifted over to me and our eyes met. It felt like my body was telling me to lean in, I wanted to but I didn't want to seem like some crazy person that did these sorts of things on the first date. Though Edward seemed to have the same feeling, only it was on his face since I couldn't read his mind. We were parked outside of Alice's house and he leaned in. Though I had thought he was going to kiss me on my lips, instead he placed a soft cold chaste kiss on my forehead. It was a caring and gentle gesture that he had did. I smiled over towards him. He had left his seat soon and opened my door once more. I took his hand, but this time he pulled me in for a gentle hug. Every time he touched me it felt like I melted. I felt so safe with him in was surreal. Edward ad I walked towards the house to find Alice already standing there bouncing around like some kid jacked up on sugar.

" You guys look so cute together! "

There seemed to be some exchange of unknown messages because out of no where Edward nodded and muttered something I didn't quite catch. whatever it was Alice seemed to be even more bouncy. I was about to ask what that was about but instead was being pulled in by Alice to continue the sleep over she had decided was going to happen. Though throughout the night I couldn't help but take my eyes off the screen and float over towards Edward. He was sitting on the floor next to me since Alice seemed to suddenly not have that much seats. I was laying down on the couch, they had made me a bed there since I insisted on staying on a couch. My arm drifted down however towards Edward. Before I knew it, I felt his cold hand hold mine as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I think this was a decent amount for a first chapter. : D **

**Hope you guys liked it...**


	2. My superman

**song **

**- Falling on by Finger eleven.**

**(playlist is located on my profile)**

* * *

The next morning came and to my surprise it was already eight o clock and everyone was awake. I felt awkward having slept there, but when I fully woke up, i noticed that my fingers were still loosely laced with Edward who had stayed there all night. I hopped he had slept comfortably, but by looking at him... He sort of resembled some statue. I squeeze his hand lightly wondering if he had still been sleeping. To my surprise, he looked over towards me and smiled. I smiled back towards him and suddenly got self conscious of my appearance. but first, I had to ask the beautiful angel sitting down beside the sofa.

" Sleep well?... "

" Not really, I don't really sleep now and days. But you seemed to be having sweet dreams. "

" Oh god... What did I say?.. "

" Nothing really... just said my name a few times. "

" Excuse me... I'm gonna go shower and stuff... "

Edward nodded, though my face must of been as red as a tomato, I sadly released his hand and he did mine. I rose up from the sofa and walked upstairs. Alice always let me use her restroom whenever I was over. I walked in the bathroom to already find a set of clothes layed out for me. I smiled lightly, shut the door and then started up the shower. I relaxed when the warm water hit my body, I probably stood under neath the water falling on me for at least ten minutes or more.

Soon after I finally grabbed my strawberry shampoo that I had been using for a number of years, lathered then rinsed. Afterwards I got my body wash. After I felt clean enough i dried off and got dressed in the simple clothes. Well, they were kinda simple. The t-shirt was one of those long shirts that looked sorta like a dress except not. Then there were shorts there. I slipped them on, walked out and then walked downstairs. Though me, being clumsy, I tripped on the last step. Just as I expected to hit the floor, I felt strong cold arms catch me. I looked up and suddenly my breathe was taken away. How had he managed to catch me?

" How did you move so fast?... "

" I was about to go upstairs, so I didn't really move all that fast. I have good reflexes too. "

His smoldering topaz eyes looked a shade darker than last night, but I just nodded and reminded myself to breathe as he put me back on my feet. I couldn't help but smile over towards him. Alice came bouncing through and looked at my semi-wet semi-drying hair and looked horrified.

" I'm going to steal her from you Edward and do her hair. "

" Alright, I'm going to go for a little bit and be back before you know it. "

There was that silent conversation look again. Alice had looked towards him, he nodded and then he walked out of the front door. Funny, even though the Volvo's engine was quiet... I still didn't hear it come to live and then drive off. Usually you could as least hear his tires on the road. Maybe he went walking? I didn't get much time to have my thoughts dwell on since Alice tugged at me to go upstairs and got started on my hair. Light curls like usual, she put a natural look in the makeup then to my surprise... Edward had returned and was leaning against the door frame. His arms crossed and one leg over the other. I smiled over towards him and he held out his hand. I had barely really honestly met him last and we were going out again? I glanced at Alice and Edward for a moment. Alice noticed and spoke reassuringly.

" Don't worry Bella, Edward's got something planned, your gonna have a good time. Get to know him more. "

" How did you know?... "

" Oh he talked to me about it when you knocked out. "

I merely nodded and took his hand, we walked down the road and got into his Volvo. I looked over towards him then out the window. Where were we going to? He wasn't taking me somewhere to kill me was he? Nah he wouldn't do that, he doesn't seem like some crazy killer or something. I glanced over towards him once more and then for some reason, those things that Jacob had said came in my mind once more. 'cold ones', what was that suppose to me exactly? I would have to research later to find out I guess.

" So where are we going? "

" to town for breakfast since you haven't ate anything. "

" Oh... Are you going to actually eat something with me this time?.. "

" No, I already ate. "

He had chuckled his musical laugh after I had asked if he'd join me. I didn't see the humor in his sentence. I didn't see what was so funny. i smiled over towards him however. He flashed me that crooked grin that I adored.. Wait how could I adore it if I only seen it a couple of times? Ugh... I'm getting so confused. Why did he have this effect over me? I glanced away, a light blush coming over my cheeks. I had failed to notice how fast we had actually been going. He slowed to a stop and turned off his engine when he had already arrived at the destination. My Greek god opened the door for me, I took his hand and walked with him into the diner for breakfast.

Some ache covered boy came over and we followed him towards the booth where we were going to sit at. Edward sat across from me and smiled. I ordered something simple and turned to look at him. We engaged in conversation at first, finding out more about each other. Then I exited the diner, something happened though. It was unreal how quick it seemed to be happening. Edward had been in the restroom, God knows for what. He had to go suddenly when I shook my hair and the door opened, a breeze had came in. I didn't understand what made him have to go, but right now that wasn't important. What was was the speeding car coming my way to take my life.

I was ready for it, my legs weren't moving so there was no way to just jump out of the way. Just as it seemed like the car was going to hit me, I didn't feel the impact. Instead I felt a cold arm around me, I opened my eyes. I had been ready for the impact which made me shut my eyes, but now I opened them and looked straight into the eyes of Edward, his topaz eyes seemed to liquidize when he met my eyes. My eyes left his for a moment to see the car which I recognized as a large van.

There was a dent in it. Before anything else could happen, I fainted. Though i felt the wind rushing through my hair and I was being carried by someone, we must of been in a car since there was so much wind going by. I let out a light groan and my eyes fluttered open. I found the trees going by at an unbelievable rate. I shut my eyes again, falling into the darkness. I had lost consiousness. When I woke up once more, I was in someone's bedroom that wasn't very familiar. I glanced around, panic and shock over taking me. Until a calming cold hand came on my shoulder. I glanced over towards a concerned Edward. I smiled lightly over towards him then spoke.

" Are you like Superman or something? "

" Something like that, but I'm no super hero. "

" you saved my life, how can you say that? "

" I just moved you out of the way before the van could hit then drove you back, nothing spectacular. "

" But I saw you, you weren't anywhere near me. "

" Yes I was, I was right beside you, the van ended up moving out of the way before any real damage could be done. "

" That's not true... I saw you... there was a dent in the van.. from you... "

" Bella, I think your minds playing tricks on you... That's not what happened. "

" Whatever... I know what I saw! "

I rose up in a hurry, then felt really dizzy and started to sway from side to side. Edward took no hesitation as he caught me before I could really fall. I think I had heard him telling me to rest and be careful, but I wasn't for sure. i had knocked out once more.

* * *

**A little shorter than I would of liked. Don't worry, she'll find out soon. xD**


	3. A secret place

**song **

**- goodbye and go by Imogen heap**

**- everything by Lifehouse**

**(playlist is located on my profile)**

* * *

**B.P.o.V.**

When I had finally awoken, I had decided to let Edward think that I thought it had been a dream. I knew in my mind that he had stopped that van from hitting me with his bare hand! Not only that, but it felt like I was being carried in his arms while he was running. There was no way a car could go that fast. I smiled over at Edward who was sitting on the sofa, he recently had gotten a rather large bed in his room due to me. Since now we were staying at the Cullen's main house instead of Alice. I figured she'd need some alone time with Jasper. I let out a yawn and rose up off the bed, slowly this time.

" Sleep well Bella? "

" Really well, this bed is like heaven. Though I had the weirdest dream... "

" Interesting, care to share? "

" Yeah, a car was going to hit me.. or something like that but you stopped it somehow. Then I was being carried by you and we were moving really fast. Other than that I don't remember anything else. "

" Sounds like quite the dream you've had. "

I simply nodded over towards him, took a shower and he drove me home. The car was pretty silent which I didn't mind. I smiled over towards him when we arrived at Charlie's house. I still lived there and kept Charlie company though he lost his father touch a bit since i was older. Edward lifted my hand towards his lips and kissed it softly, I blushed a bit then once he released my hand, we said good-bye and I walked up the few steps of the house. I called out to Charlie and he said he had just ordered pizza and was watching the game. I nodded and said I'd be going to bed. Which wasn't true at all. I walked over towards the computer, watching it practically roar to life.

It was ancient but it would do it's wonders for what I wanted to find out. After a couple of minutes, I went to google, did some research on the old Quileute legends. I glanced at 'the cold ones' and saw some references. One hit me like a ton of bricks... vampire. I glanced at the wikipedia information on vampires and most of it sounded like bull. Maybe he was a vampire, but most of the myths that had been thought of were so stupid and wrong. I shut off the computer and walked towards my bathroom. I changed from the clothes borrowed from Alice and settled for sweats and a old t-shirt with a hole in it. I walked over towards the lamp, turned it off then crawled into bed.

In my dreams I was running, from what I wasn't sure, but soon I was in the stranger's arms. Though when I felt the cold touch, I knew instantly who it was. I looked up at met my eyes with golden ones. I smiled over towards him, I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he went towards my throat. Before he could bite me, I woke up. It wasn't the dream that had woke me up, it was because i felt someone in my room.

I glanced around for a moment, my eyes didn't seem to notice anything out of order. I couldn't make out anything in the dark though. My eyes went over towards the clock to see it was barely three in the morning. I let out a groan, I'd have to go to work today, I'd have the morning shift which didn't make it seem to be any better. I thought about just being awake and go through the morning process since I'd be at the newton's shop at eight anyways. I stood there laying deciding what to do for a bit, then when I couldn't think anymore, I drifted off back to sleep.

**E.P.o.V.**

It was all to interesting throughout the day, never in the century of my 'living'... My life had never been more thrilling since I met Bella. It had be me that she felt the presence of in her bedroom or when she was out in the night. I had been watching over her since she graduated from school. I regretted every moment for not having spent highschool with her. I would of already had her. Though it surprised me in the very least that she had never bothered to date even when boys her age showed interest.

I had plently of thoughts running through my mind as I watched Bella sleeping, as well as my family's thoughts. It frustrated me so due to the pure fact that I couldn't read Bella's mind. How long would it take her to figure out what we were? Would she take it well? Due to Alice's constant visions of Bella's future having me in it, I could only assume that everything would go well. Much to my disliking, Alice had already had a vision of me changing Bella.

That was something I didn't want, it pained me to even think of taking her life from her. She wouldn't have the human experiences that she deserved. A sigh escaped my lips as i watched the angel sleeping. In her sleep she would talk, it was nothing new. She did it just about every night when I was in her room watching over her. Though the words that came out of her mouth were like a sweet song to myself. She had said my name and it never sounded so sweet out of anyone else's mouth. I enjoyed the fact that Bella was different from anyone else i had ever met, vampire or human alike. Her mind was strong, gaurded from anyone entering. Before my thoughts could continue to drift on Bella, she stirred from her slumber.

" Sleep well Bella? "

" Really well, this bed is like heaven. Though I had the weirdest dream... "

" Interesting, care to share? "

" Yeah, a car was going to hit me.. or something like that but you stopped it somehow. Then I was being carried by you and we were moving really fast. Other than that I don't remember anything else. "

" Sounds like quite the dream you've had. "

I had asked her how well she had slept. By her response, I perked up in interest. I wondered if she had dreamt about me since she did say my name a few times. But when she spoke about her 'dream', I felt like she was lying to herself and trying to lie to me saying it was a dream. I dropped the subject non the less and then watched her go towards Alice's hall. I was assuming she would be taking a shower. I walked downstairs to meet with my family.

Though Rosalie and Emmett were out hunting, Jasper sat there with Alice in his hold. I smiled lightly over in there direction then started to lose myself in my thoughts of Bella and how close I had come to taking her life that one day at school. I was glad that I hadn't been stupid enough to let my instincts take over. I felt a twinge of regret for letting myself come into her bedroom every night just to insure her safety. I felt jealous whenever guys had thoughts crude things about her. Overall, I felt love for her. I wanted to get to know her more, she intrigued me far more than anyone else I had ever come across in all my life. I glanced over at Jasper who was scowling at me.

" Could you keep your emotions underwraps for a while, your giving me a headache with all the feelings.. "

" Sorry about that. "

" So Edward, i had another vision of you and Bella. "

She let me look inside her mind which amazed me, usually she kept things from me, but I guess from this vision it would be a sin to keep from my eyes. I had taken her to the meadow I had found, it was a little sunny that day. We were talking about what I was and how dangerous I could be. I showed her an example by snapping a large branch easily. Then I had sparkled in the sun for her. All that was on her face was happiness which was strange. I would of thought humans would run away from men that sparkled in the sun. I chuckled lightly over towards Alice.

_I hope that human pest is gone... _Rosalie

_That had to be the biggest bear I had ever seen... _Emmett

They must of been coming back from their hunt, at least a few miles away for me to be hearing their thoughts when I hadn't been focusing on them. I heard Bella finish her shower, then come downstairs dressed in some simple clothes Alice had put out for her. I led her towards the car. To my disliking the car ride to her house was far too quiet. Especially since the fact that I couldn't hear her mind made me faustrated all the more. I grabbed her hand with a gentle touch and lifted it up to my lips, I pressed them together, giving her a soft kiss on her hand then released it slowly. It felt right whenever I held her hand. We had said our goodbyes, then I drove the car back towards Carlisle and Esme's house. I was visiting them to be honest, they were allowing me to stay in my old room. I had my own house somewhere in Scotland since it too rained there quite often.

But for now, I'd be staying in forks to be with Bella. After I parked my car in the original space that had been mine, I ran back towards Bella's house and waited outside until her lamp turned off. I smirked lightly, her window was opened just as always. After a good time had passed and I could pick up her sleep talking, I jumped up, grabbing the window sill carefully then landed gracefully on my feet without a sound. My head turned to the side, analzying her sleeping figure in the bed. I smiled sweetly over towards her. The fresh scent of strawberries and fresia hit me and I took a deep breathe of it, taking in her scent. I sat in the rocking chair, my usual spot to sit whenever she had fallen asleep.

She had muttered my name a couple of times, but then she said one word that would of made me have a heart attack if it had been possible. 'Vampires'. So she had figured it out, at least her mind had. Would she accept it though? Would she really believe such claims? Before my thoughts could wander anymore, I saw her move, I quickly darted towards the darkest spot in her room and stood as still as a statue. She had then glanced around the room and then towards the clock. A groan seemed to have escaped her lips. I would of chuckled if it she had been sleeping. It took a little while then she had finally fell to sleep once more. I took one last look at her before the clock struck seven and then made my escape.

**B.P.o.V.**

It had been a couple of weeks since I had been seeing Edward, I had told him that I knew what he was, at least what I thought. He chuckled softly and told me I couldn't had been more right. I had told him where the original stories originated and then we talked about other things. It was weird, it felt like we we're meant to be. I had told him I didn't care one bit that he was dangerous, that he drank animal blood. I thought it was a little odd that he didn't drink human blood. He had explained to me that they were 'vegeterians' as Carlisle had taught them that way of feeding. It was their diet and I couldn't be more happy that I wasn't on his menu.

Today, Edward was taking me somewhere special. I couldn't help but wonder where, my thoughts became scattered since I had spent the night at Alice's house. Edward had came through the door, he smiled towards me, picked me up in his strong arms. I inhaled his scent, I didn't have to be a vampire to know how good he had smelt. He seemed to be doing the same, he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. He had been risking my life everytime he had gotten closer. Especially since now he would kiss me more... well the forehead and cheek. Though I wanted him more than nothing just to kiss my lips. But knowing him, he'd object. It would be possibly too much for him to handle. He didn't know why I smelt so much better than any other human he had encountered.

Then we walked over towards his silver volvo, he opened the door for me, closed it once I was inside and in the blink of an eye, he was already in the car. I was a little shocked but reminded myself he was a vampire. Of course vampires were quick as lightening. I smiled over towards him once the shock left me. He drove for a while, it looked like we were near the forest, only following a trail of some sort. After a few minutes, he stopped the car. His eyes flickered over towards mine.

" Now we walk. "

" Edward... you know I'm clumsy as is and now you want me to walk in a forest? "

" Don't worry, I'll be doing the walking, you'll be on my back. "

" i don't know, I mean, I think I'd be too heavy for you to carry. "

" Bella, vampire...remember? "

" Right... super strength.. "

Edward chuckled then we got out of the car. He croched down so I could get on his back. I let out a soft sigh to calm my self down then got on. My legs wrapped aroud his waist when he stood up. Then my arms snaked around his neck to hold on. Edward held on to my theighs as well so I wouldn't fall off in case my legs slipped. He started walking at first until he picked up pace. I closed my eyes in fear of hitting trees and clung to him tighter. After a few minutes, the rush of air in my hair ceased. We had stopped. I heard Edward's musical chuckle once more and he spoke.

" We're here, you can get off now Bella. "

" Oh.. ."

I released my grip off him and slid off, I glanced around the surroundings and saw nothing but forest. He grabbed my hand lightly and led me through the brush. After a few more minutes, he pushed some of the green out of his way, let me go first and then he followed. Instantly my eyes caught the vast clearing there was. It was a meadow, I had wondered if anyone else had discovered this lovely place, but I began to highly doubt it. This place was magical, wild flowers of all sorts of colors swayed gently in the breeze. The faint sound of rushing water could be heard as well. During a part of the meadow, the sun had shined through the branches of the trees. I had let out a gasp from the beauty of it all.

" Like it? "

" It's beautiful... "

Edward led me further in and then he sat down on the grass, laid there. I followed suit and laid next to him on the cool grass. After a while we got involved in a conversation, he had been telling me about the first day when I had came. How close I had actually came to dying. He asked if I was scared, I shook my head. He didn't see how I couldn't see the monster in him. But when I looked at him, I saw no monster, only a guardian angel who kept me safe.

A while later he showed me just how strong he could be, snapping a branch in pieces and then he showed me what happened when vampires went into the sun. It was like nothing I had ever seen in my life. It was like seeing a million diamonds embedded in his skin that gave off all the sparkles that was casted in the sun. He truely was an angel. He sat back down, this time I had my head rested on his cold chest. We conversed once more about how I was like a drug, he came up with some sort of example. I giggled lightly and spoke.

" So, what your saying is, I'm your brand of heroin? "

"You are _exactly_ my brand of heroin. "

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb"

"What a stupid lamb,"

"What a sick, masochistic lion"

**I just had to stick in those lines for the ending. : D**

**Oh and in case you haven't read my other story, you should check it out if you want. : B**

**I'll be updating that one hopefully later on today for those who are reading it.**


End file.
